


Melisandre Tries To Catch Rapidash

by Psyga315



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Pokemon GO
Genre: Also Burning Horses, Alternate Universe - Pokemon GO, Campfires, Characters Playing Pokemon GO, Drabble, Episode: s05e09, Episode: s05e09 The Dance of Dragons, Gen, LITERALLY, Pokemon GO Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Baratheon camp is set on fire, Melisandre gets to work on the situation... Then she sees a flaming horse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melisandre Tries To Catch Rapidash

Melisandre went outside to see that the Baratheon camp was on fire. That’s when she saw something. A horse on fire.

“OH! Crap!” She took out her iPhone and rushed to get into the app. As soon as she logged in, she attempted to capture the horse with her Pokeball.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Stannis asked her.

“I’m trying to catch a Rapidash!” Melisandre said.

“Idiot! That’s an actual horse! Someone’s sabotaged our supply!” Stannis shouted. True to Stannis’ statement, Melisandre couldn’t capture the Rapidash. She sighed as let the horse run off while it burned to death.


End file.
